What is Love?
by sehunash
Summary: Mungkin butuh waktu bertahun-tahun bagi Bae Suzy untuk mengerti apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Jadi, cinta itu apa? / Bae Suzy, Do Kyungsoo, dan sedikit Park Chanyeol. One-shoot. DLDR


Author: sehunash

Casts: Do Kyungsoo, Bae Suzy, dan sedikit Park Chanyeol

Note: Sebenarnya fanfic ini sudah lama kubuat, namun sempat terinfeksi penyakit writer's block dan akhirnya baru kuselesaikan sekarang. Pair-nya adalah si duo tembam, lucu ya? Review kalian sangat kutunggu. Terima kasih, readers.

.

.

Ah, musim semi.

Suram. Begitulah pandangan seorang Suzy terhadap musim semi kali ini. Musim semi seharusnya selalu menyenangkan, _right_? Saat musim semi, Seoul terlihat seperti hamparan kota penuh dengan bunga _cherry blossom_. Semua orang tampak menikmati udara yang dingin namun juga menghangatkan itu. Tapi—apa? Musim semi yang suram, katanya?

Disinilah gadis itu berada sekarang. Sebuah taman kecil rahasia di belakang halaman sekolahnya. Disana, terdapat sepasang ayunan—oranye cerah dan merah muda—dengan beberapa karat yang seakan mengingatkan berapa umur mereka. Suzy menduduki ayunan yang berwarna merah muda. Di antara kedua ayunan itu, sebuah pohon berdiri dengan kokoh. Dan lagi, Suzy tidak pernah tahu siapa yang membuatkan taman ini, namun yang pasti ia sangat berterima kasih kepadanya.

"Suzy-ah!"

Gadis itu menengok ke belakang. Ah, ternyata dia. Sahabatnya, Do Kyungsoo. Namja itu berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan nafas terengah-engah, namun masih sempat memasang sebuah senyum tipis kepada Suzy. "Suzy-ah… Kau tahu? Kau membuatku panik. Aku mencari-carimu kemana-mana. Di sekolah tidak ada, di rumah—eomma-mu berkata kau belum pulang. Ternyata kau disini. Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?"

Gadis itu segera mencibir mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Kyungsoo tanpa putus itu. Refleks sebuah jitakan pun mendarat mulus di atas rambut Kyungsoo yang telah ditata rapi. "Yak! Kau ini namja atau yeoja, sih? Mengapa cerewet sekali! Harusnya kau sudah tahu dimana aku berada kalau aku tidak terlihat di sekitarmu." pekiknya sebal. Kyungsoo yang tidak dapat menghindari serangan tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa meringis dan segera duduk di ayunan berwarna oranye.

"Lagipula…" Suzy kembali menatap ke depan dan memegang kedua tali ayunan di sampingnya, "tadi kau nampaknya sedang sibuk dengan tugas karya ilmiahmu. Aku jadi memutuskan kesini sendiri saja." Ya. Sejak setahun lalu, tepatnya semenjak mereka berdua memulai jalinan persahabatan mereka, taman ini seakan telah resmi menjadi milik mereka berdua. Pasalnya, hanya Suzy dan Kyungsoo-lah yang sering datang kesini setiap hari—malah, setiap pulang sekolah.

"Mian, ne? Tadi tugasnya memang susah. Hehehe." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Kyungsoo dan Suzy hanya berbeda satu tahun, Kyungsoo di kelas 2 dan Suzy di kelas 1. Meskipun agak sulit bagi mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, namun mereka selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk saling bertemu. Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Suzy yang tampaknya tidak merespon ucapannya. Matanya terlihat begitu lirih. Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya. "Suzy-ah, kau kenapa?"

Suzy menggeleng kecil. Ah, Suzy memang sering seperti itu. Suka tiba-tiba galau tidak jelas. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, dasar perempuan. Dengan ringan ia meraih sesuatu dari saku kiri jas sekolahnya—pisau lipat—dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah asyik 'melukai' batang pohon itu. Entah apa yang Kyungsoo tuliskan, namun ia telihat begitu bersemangat.

"Kyungsoo-ya…"

"Hm?" Kyungsoo masih serius menulis di batang pohon.

"Kau tahu, beberapa hari lagi murid-murid kelas 3 akan segera lulus…"

"Lalu? Kau kan baru saja masuk SMA, Suzy-ah."

"Bukan itu maksudku," jawab Suzy lemah, anehnya tidak disertai jitakan seperti biasanya. "Orang yang kusuka…"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Tangan kanannya refleks berhenti menulis. Sepertinya ia salah dengar—pasti, pasti ia salah dengar. Matanya bergerak dan mendapati Suzy telah menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan lirih. Bae Suzy tidak terlihat seperti yang selama ini ia kenal. Bae Suzy yang biasanya selalu ceria—atau selalu mencibir padanya. _Suzy—siapa orang yang kau suka? Siapa lelaki yang telah menarik perhatianmu?_

"Orang yang kusuka… dia sebentar lagi akan lulus…"

"Kau menyukai seseorang?" Kyungsoo mati-matian berusaha agar ekspresinya tetap normal. Mati-matian berusaha agar suaranya tetap berada di oktaf yang sama. Mati-matian berusaha agar wajahnya tidak berubah merah padam.

"Yak! Setahun kau menjadi sahabatku dan kau tidak tahu sama sekali siapa yang kusuka?!" Suzy masih sempat-sempatnya mencibir. "Aku sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya di lorong sekolah saat ospek… orang itu…"

"Park Chanyeol."

Ah, laki-laki itu.

Park Chanyeol, murid kelas 3 SMA yang terkenal karena wajah tampannya dan menjadi idola hampir semua siswi di sekolah. Dengan kharisma yang kuat dan sikap ramahnya, siapa sih yeoja yang tidak akan kepincut olehnya. Termasuk Suzy, kan. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut. Jadi ini alasan mengapa Suzy selalu mondar-mandir di lorong kelas 3 setiap jam istirahat dengan kedok ingin ke kamar kecil. "Kau menyukainya, Suzy-ah?"

Suzy mengangguk keras, bibirnya mengerucut dan pipinya membulat lucu. Meskipun begitu, kedua matanya tetap menyorotkan kesedihan. Ia meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat. Mungkin Suzy tidak sadar perbuatannya itu sukses membuat pipi Kyungsoo merah seperti kepiting rebus. "Kyungsoo-ya, aku harus bagaimana? Aku begitu menyukainya…"

"Ya sudah, utarakan saja perasaanmu. Bilang kalau kau menyukainya. Apakah itu susah?" Kyungsoo berusaha memberi solusi, meskipun sebenarnya ia menyesal telah menyarankan hal itu pada Suzy.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku ditolak?"

"Suzy-ah, cinta kan… tidak harus memiliki. Meskipun kau tidak ditakdirkan bersamanya, kau harus tetap mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya. Dan yang terpenting, kau sudah mengatakan perasaaanmu," Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Suzy.

Yeoja itu mengangguk lemah. "Baiklah, kau lihat saja nanti. Di hari kelulusan, aku akan bilang aku menyukainya."

.

Beberapa hari berlalu. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan bagi murid-murid kelas 3 di sekolah Suzy dan juga Kyungsoo. Dan tepat seperti apa yang Suzy telah janjikan pada Kyungsoo, ia akan mengutarakan perasaannya kepada kakak kelas yang sangat disukainya itu, Park Chanyeol. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya dapat menahan gejolak amarah dalam hatinya dan berusaha menjauh dari Suzy. Ya, setidaknya untuk seharian ini, Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengganggunya.

Bae Suzy, si anak kecil kelas 1 SMA sedang berjalan di antara banyaknya murid-murid kelas 3 yang sedang merayakan kelulusan mereka. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan berharap bisa segera menemui laki-laki itu. Ah, disanalah namja itu berdiri, dikelilingi para murid yeoja yang memberikannya bunga-bunga dan cokelat. Suzy harus bagaimana?

"C-chanyeol sunbae," panggil Suzy malu-malu. Namun namja itu tampaknya tak mendengar. "Chanyeol sunbae!"

"Eh?" akhirnya namja itu menoleh dan mendapati Suzy sedang berdiri di hadapannya sambil menunduk malu. "Kau memanggilku?"

"Sunbae, bisakah kita… bicara sebentar?"

.

Di sepanjang jalan, Kyungsoo hanya menunduk sambil kadang-kadang menendang batu-batu kerikil di tengah jalan. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana seragam sekolahnya. Pikirannya begitu kalut pada siang ini. Ia memutuskan untuk menjauh dari perayaan kelulusan—menjauh dari pemandangan yang mungkin akan menyiksa batinnya. Mungkin suatu tempat yang damai akan membuat kesedihannya mereda.

Taman itu.

Taman belakang sekolah mungkin adalah tempat yang sangat dibutuhkan Kyungsoo untuk saat ini. Ia hanya butuh ketenangan. Kyungsoo pikir pasti tidak akan ada siapa-siapa di sana, yah, seperti biasanya. Jadi ia pun segera berjalan, melewati jalan-jalan yang sudah ia hapal untuk menuju lokasi taman. Namun ternyata, ia salah.

"Jadi, kau mau bicara apa?"

"Hng…" yeoja itu menunduk dalam-dalam, sehingga wajahnya tidak dapat terlihat jelas. Namun Kyungsoo tahu, dia adalah Suzy.

"Suzy-ah, kau mau bicara apa?" namja yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya itu bertanya lagi. Ah, jadi dia tahu nama Suzy. Apakah diam-diam Chanyeol juga memperhatikannya? Pikiran akan hal itu membuat hati Suzy semakin berdebar-debar. Pipinya terasa sangat panas.

"Oppa, aku… menyukaimu."

Deg. Dari kejauhan, Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia yakin pasti ada suatu objek yang bisa dilihatnya selain pemandangan itu. Selain kedua manusia itu. Tapi tidak, Kyungsoo hanya dapat memandang wajah Suzy, kaku. Kedua rahangnya mengeras. Mengapa harus disini, Suzy-ah? Mengapa harus di tempat yang—kukira—hanya milik kita berdua? Kau ingin membagi taman ini dengannya, Suzy-ah?

Park Chanyeol tidak dapat menjawab, hanya senyum manis yang mengembang dari sudut-sudut bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Suzy. "Suzy-ah, kau menyukaiku? Benarkah?"

Suzy mengangguk. Sesungguhnya ia tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol hanya tertawa seperti itu. Pelan-pelan ia mendongak dan memberanikan diri menatap kedua mata Chanyeol, mencoba mencari sebuah jawaban. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan oppa? Oppa mau jadi kekasihku?" ia bertanya takut-takut.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Ia memegang kedua pundak Suzy dan membalas tatapan matanya. "Suzy-ah, terima kasih karena telah menyukaiku. Kau manis sekali. Belajar yang giat, ya." ia kembali mengacak rambut Suzy, kemudian berjalan pergi dari taman itu, meninggalkan Suzy sendirian.

Suzy terdiam. Ia tahu, ia tahu akhirnya pasti akan seperti ini. Meskipun ia tidak mengerti mengapa. Meskipun Chanyeol tidak memberikan kata-kata lain padanya, Suzy tahu, ia sudah ditolak secara halus. Pada akhirnya, Suzy hanya dapat membiarkan butiran-butiran airmata meluncur di kedua pipinya.

"Sakit, oppa."

.

.

Perempuan itu menduduki ayunan yang berwarna merah muda, favoritnya sejak dulu. Warnanya sudah mulai memudar sekarang, apalagi jumlah karat yang telah bertambah banyak. Taman ini sudah tidak begitu terurus lagi. Kedua orang siswa SMA yang dulu sering mengisi kekosongan taman ini dengan keceriaan tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. Ayunan merah muda itu berderit kecil saat diduduki.

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu. Tidak terasa, Suzy telah menduduki bangku kuliah. Bae Suzy yang dulu merupakan anak kecil yang manja, polos, dan hobi menjitak orang, kini bertransformasi menjadi Bae Suzy yang dewasa dan kalem. Ia cantik dan pintar. Namun nampaknya ia belum menemukan seseorang yang dulu sering mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Ah, laki-laki itu. Orang yang selalu ingin dipanggil oppa. Orang yang selalu menemaninya di taman. Orang yang selalu tahu setiap kali Suzy diam-diam menyembunyikan tangisnya. Namja yang selalu dirindukannya hingga saat ini. Do Kyungsoo. Dia menghilang, tepat sejak hari kelulusan itu, hari saat Suzy mengutarakan perasaannya pada kakak kelasnya, Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo selalu saja menghindar setiap mereka berpapasan di sekolah. Suzy juga tidak mengerti mengapa, yang jelas hatinya sakit dan merasa kehilangan.

"Suzy-ah…"

Suzy cepat-cepat menoleh. Suara itu… "Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Walaupun sempat ragu, namun akhirnya ia berjalan dan menduduki ayunan yang kosong. "Hei," ucapnya kikuk. Maklum, sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu.

Namun Suzy terdiam. Ditatapnya Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang aneh, membuat Kyungsoo berpikir ada yang salah pada wajahnya. "Hei, kenapa? Ada yang salah di wajahku?"

"Yak, Do Kyungsoo!" tiba-tiba sebuah jitakan sukses mendarat pada dahinya, membuat Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan. Wajah Suzy memerah. "Kau tahu tidak berapa lama kau menghindar dariku? Bertahun-tahun! Kau gila! Kau membuatku gila!"

"Suzy-ah..."

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Beginikah sifat semua lelaki? Seenaknya meninggalkan, lalu bertahun-tahun kemudian, kembali lagi seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa!"

"..."

"Kau tidak tahu perasaanku ketika setiap hari kau menghindariku, menghindari berpapasan denganku, menghindari berbicara denganku, hingga akhirnya kau benar-benar menghilang! Kau benar-benar—yak, kenapa malah senyum-senyum begitu?!"

Ya, Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Ia rindu Suzy yang seperti ini, yang hobinya marah-marah. Ia sangat merindukan Suzy.

"Suzy-ah, mau kutunjukkan sesuatu?" tawar Kyungsoo, masih dengan senyum kecilnya. Suzy yang kini bingung hanya terdiam. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dan menunjukkan sebuah tulisan di pohon besar yang kini sudah agak berlumut itu.

_'Kyungsoo dan Suzy selamanya!'_, tulisan itu masih tampak begitu jelas.

Suzy terpaku. Ia belum pernah membaca tulisan itu sekalipun ia selalu datang kesini. Hal ini membuatnya bingung, sekaligus menerka-nerka. Kyungsoo... apakah...

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, ia sudah lama berlatih untuk mengatakan ini, "sejak dulu."

Sontak Suzy menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang menatap kedua matanya, begitu dalam. Kedua mata Suzy melebar, susah payah ia mencerna kata-kata yang barusan sahabatnya itu ucapkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut, ia menatap ke arah lain, "Saat itu, aku juga baru tahu, orang yang kucintai ternyata mencintai lelaki lain. Rasanya... sakit sekali. Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyesakkan daripada itu.

"Tapi, Suzy, kau tahu tidak... cinta itu apa?"

Suzy menggeleng, matanya masih mengawasi setiap gerakan Kyungsoo, mencoba mencari tahu jalan pikirannya. Menunggu setiap kata yang akan meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia ingin tahu.

"Cinta itu... berani merelakan. Berani melepaskan. Saat kau berani merelakan seseorang untuk kebahagiaannya, kau akan tahu, itulah cinta." Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat, "dan begitulah caraku mencintaimu, Bae Suzy."

Sebulir air mata jatuh tepat di pipi Suzy tanpa ia sadari. Ia tidak pernah menyangka, sahabat terbaiknya justru menyimpan perasaan yang amat besar padanya, lebih dari siapapun.

"Terima kasih..." ucapnya terbata-bata. Tidak, kali ini ia tidak berterima kasih karena akan menolak Kyungsoo, seperti yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Perasaan Kyungsoo pada Suzy terasa begitu berharga baginya. Ketulusan hati lelaki itu benar-benar tidak dapat ia tolak. Dan jujur saja, Suzy benar-benar sangat menginginkan sosok Kyungsoo hadir kembali dalam kehidupannya. Suzy kini tidak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang bergejolak dalam hatinya terhadap Kyungsoo.

Tapi satu yang ia yakini; semuanya akan berjalan indah, selama Kyungsoo tetap di sampingnya.

Suzy menunduk, ia tampak memilin-milin bajunya, "Kyungsoo-ah, apakah... kau ada acara besok siang?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Apakah kau sedang mengajakku berkencan?"

**FIN.**


End file.
